


Sam Winchester x Reader tied down

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Rope Bondage, Supernatural Elements, tatoo, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Hope you enjoyed!I do take requests!





	Sam Winchester x Reader tied down

You woke with a groan, your body was radiating with pain. You couldn't remember much of last night. All you could remember was Sam yelling for you and then everything going black. You went to stand up. Your legs and hands were tied down to a chair. You let out a growl.

Your (e/c) eyes scanned the room as you tried to jog your memory. That's when you saw a shadow. The air seemed to grow cold. Bone chilling laughter emanated from a corner of the room. You began to panic moving the chair in a rush to escape.

You suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. That laughter jogging the memories of the hunt gone wrong.

Dean had found the article. College girls were going missing, all different races, size, and wealth. The only thing any of them had in common was a tattoo. Since you had had an anti demon tattoo the boys thought it may get them closer to the hunt. You entered the college and soon after found yourself in the center of the skin walkers clutches. 

He had met you as a fellow student, he seemed nice enough. But you noticed something off. When he asked you to his dorm that's when you called Sam and Dean. The boys made it to his dorm, you did as well.

As you walked inside you were taken by the wrist into the bathroom. He pushed you against the shower wall punching it beside you. 

"Please don't hurt me."

"You're a hunter aren't you?" He asked. You stayed silent. "Aren't you!" He screamed in your face. You panic and grabbed for your gun when he slammed your head against the wall. 

Just then Sam entered the bathroom. "(Y/N)!" Sam called. Darkness filled your eyesight as you felt yourself fall. The floor under the two of you, had given way. 

"So I was right you are a hunter." Said a more feminine voice. You saw one of the women who had gone missing appear. Her right arm was covered in tattoos. You realized the skin walker was seducing women to use their skin as suits. 

"Bite me." You growled. "You're a monster!" 

"I saw the look that boy gave me when I took you." She laughed. "You're not only a hunter but a hunters bitch." She laughed inching closer. "You want to know why I'm doing what I'm doing." 

"Because you're a monster."

"I wanted an education. It was an easy way, but then I wanted love. And they all tell me no. So I knock em out, use their bodies to get the love I want. Use the tattooed girls because they seem rough and tough."

"How does that help." You asked confused. 

"It's more of preference." She replied. 

"What do you want with me?"

"So many hunters have killed my kind. So many creatures have lost their lives to people like you. So when your pretty little hunter boyfriend shows up I am going to kill you, then him. I want to see the look on his face, the terror in his eyes as I bleed you dry and then use your skin to take him out." 

"No please. Please." You knew she didn't know about Dean the way she acted. "I'm sorry.. I... I know as Hunters we take away the lives of creatures but...please not him. Anyone but him."

She let out another chilling laugh. You heard the sound of a door opening. Sam? Dean? You looked up and saw Cas watching from above. You knew they were there. 

Sam ran in, his eyes growing wide as they landed on you. "Let her go."

"I'm sorry pretty boy. I think it's time for me to take this one out of the picture." She pulled a knife from her boot and raised it.

The sound of a gun going off was heard. The bullet hit her hand. She let out a scream, the knife fell from her hand clanging on the floor. You saw Dean smile from the corner as Sam jumped on her. Cas appeared beside you untying you quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"Yes." 

He smiled. You looked down to see the shapeshifter dead. Sam turned to you holding you close. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" 

"I'm okay I promise." You replied. He smiled kissing you up and down. His lips covered your face then landed on your own. "Sammy!" You giggled.

"It's okay." He said. "I've got you. 

You smiled. The only thing you ever wanted to tie you down was Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I do take requests!


End file.
